


Drowned Cat

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Tumblr Prompts [108]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Nicercy - Freeform, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Nico and Percy are trying to warm up after a snow-storm.





	Drowned Cat

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Drowned Cat || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Drowned Cat

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, cuddles

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo

Summary: Prompt: "This bath is too damn hot." - "This is why we can't do cute things. You complain too much." for Nicercy. Nico and Percy are trying to warm up after a snow-storm.

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_Drowned Cat_

"This bath is too damn hot", grumbled Nico with a glare.

"This is why we can't do cute things. You complain too much."

Nico glare deepened as he settled more into the steaming-hot bathtub. "No. No, the reason we can't do 'cute things' is because your idea of 'cute things' is yeti hunting in a snow-storm."

There was a leisure smile on Percy's lips as he snuggled up against Nico's chest, sinking into the bathtub. He closed his eyes and sighed very contently. He _loved_ hot baths, especially when he had his boyfriend in the tub with him. Everything was improved by having Nico di Angelo as his pillow, even when Nico was busy complaining about things.

"Come on, it was _fun_ , Nick", countered Percy, leaning his head against Nico's shoulder.

"See. _That_ is the problem, Perce", grumbled Nico and wrapped his arms around Percy's waist to pull him closer. "You define yeti hunting in a snow-storm as _fun_..."

"Ni—ick", drawled Percy out and turned around to properly face Nico.

Nico huffed, the pout melting off his face when he saw how adorable his boyfriend looks. The messy, dark hair clinging to his face, dripping wet. He looked essentially like a drowned cat and it was the cutest look possible. Slowly, Nico leaned in to steal a kiss from his boyfriend.

"What? It was miserably cold. I spent half the time soaking wet thanks to the snow. I lost sight of you _trice_ and every time I found you again, you were maniacally laughing and fighting some kind of monster", sighed Nico. "I'm too old for this stuff, Perce."

"You're two years younger than me", countered Percy and raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

" _Technically_ I am ninety years old", countered Nico, giving his best grumpy, old man impression.

"Urgh, you're so cute when you're being a dork", snorted Percy and leaned down to kiss Nico.

"I am being completely serious", sighed Nico. "I'm twenty, you're twenty-two, can't we leave the heroic, dangerous missions during awful weather to the young, enthusiastic newbies?"

Percy smiled, eyes sparkling with mirth, as he curled up on Nico's chest and closed his eyes. He inhaled the salty sea scent of the bubble bath and listened to the sound of Nico's heartbeat.

"I'm a camp counselor now. And unlike Mister D, I ain't gonna sit on my ass all day long. Especially not when it's something potentially dangerous like that. We're not gonna let our kids run into danger head-first without being fully trained", countered Percy softly, drawing symbols on Nico's chest. "We got no kids of Poseidon, Zeus, Boreas or Khione at the moment. And the weather-situation would have been too dangerous for demigods without weather-controlling powers. Not to mention your shadow-traveling getting us out of the tightest spots."

"Have I ever told you how _hot_ you are when you talk reasonable strategy?", whispered Nico.

He kissed Percy's head, making the son of Poseidon laugh. "Ye—eah. Every time I'm being reckless, you tell me it's way sexier when I come up with awesome plans."

Sighing, Nico started running his fingers through Percy's hair. The Sea Prince started making that cute little purring sound that he always denied he did but totally did. It was part of why Nico liked to call Percy his kitten. Or drowned cat, as he looked like right now.

"Christmas is close and I want all kids to be safe and able to enjoy it", whispered Percy lowly. "We both know that winter solstice always draws in more trouble. I just wanted to get ahead of it, I guess. There are no major wars going on. I want... I want those kids to be able to have a happy, carefree childhood, as much... as possible..."

"I know, gattino", assured Nico gently, pressing a kiss to Percy's temple. "Hephaestus Cabin made a lot of ornaments to decorate Thalia's old tree. So did Aphrodite Cabin. They had a... decoration-off? Never expected those kind of brawls at camp."

"It's... nice", hummed Percy with a small smile. "That those are this generation's problems."

"No stolen symbols of power or abducted goddesses", agreed Nico, running his fingers over Percy's side. "It... really is nice. And you..."

"Me?", echoed Percy with the smallest smile.

"The kids are so glad to have you", replied Nico. "You care about them so much. You make them feel at home at camp in a way Mister D never really did. They _adore_ you."

"Ye—eah", hummed Percy, the small smile incredibly proud. "My kids are great."

Nico mirrored Percy's smile at that. Percy always did that. Referring to the campers as 'his kids'. That was why Percy still took dangerous missions, because losing his kids in unnecessarily dangerous missions would break his heart. Percy worked his ass off to train the next generation of demigods and he did not do as camp used to during their time. Sanctioning missions for young children who had essentially no training. It was maybe hypocritical considering Percy sneaked out for his own first mission when he was twelve, but that was exactly _why_ he was so strict. The kids needed proper training first and there was an age limit. No kids went out on missions. Sixteen and older only, considering that they weren't in constant peril where it was all hands on deck. Most quests were just to find demigods who had run away in fear before a satyr could get to them, retrieving them, or fighting off monster attacks all over the US.

"So... about our Christmas plans...", started Nico carefully.

"Mh?", grunted Percy confused. "Mom and Paul are hosting Christmas dinner. Laura and Tyson are really looking forward to it and I am a good big brother who'd never disappoint them."

"Of course not, but I was wondering, since you have a couple year-rounders...", drawled Nico.

"I feel bad about them celebrating Christmas all alone", sighed Percy. "But I also can't just skip on my family. I wouldn't."

"I know, my love, I do", chuckled Nico and kissed Percy softly. "I wanted to suggest that maybe, we could... invite them too. Since it's only seven year-rounders, right?"

The new support-system, claiming the kids early so satyrs and camp could help the single parents out, had helped a lot in reducing the number of orphans. Percy perked up and stared.

"Wait, are you... I can't just... Mom and Paul-", started Percy with a frown.

"I already talked to them and I offered to provide the additional turkeys. Frank, Leo and Hazel offered too. If everyone of us brings one, we'll be all set and we know they have enough room", said Nico, being interrupted by a very enthusiastic kiss from Percy.

This was why Percy loved Nico so much, because Nico always supported him and backed him up. Even when it came to sharing the holidays with orphaned demigods.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Behind door number 20 of our Advent Calendar lays a grumpy Nico, because isn't he the cutest? (Percy sure thinks so ;D)


End file.
